


That Relatable Moment When Harry Styles Is Your Uber Driver

by melodrama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodrama/pseuds/melodrama
Summary: You get into the Uber and you see him..





	

You get into the Uber, at the late night train station. Your black suede boots crunch the leaves under you. You get the text message, and it is from, the driver. The text message says "im ur uber driver -- here xx". 

Having been done looking for your favorite singer in a big city, your exhausted, and just get into the first car you can find, which is the only car around. You look into the driver's seat, looking at the right side profile, and then you look down at your phone. In 140 characters, you talk about how disappointing, exhausting, and draining the day was for you. 

You put in your white, cheap, Apple earbuds, and you play your favorite song, Green Light, by Lorde. You begin to hum the melody, and the driver asks, "What are you listening to? It sounds familiar." You recognize that voice, and at first you have to take a double, but then you realize, it's him! Live in the flesh, it's him -- Harry Styles! First, you answer his question, and reply, "Green Light, by Lorde." He retorts with "Ah, yes. What a tune." - then you hit a red light, ironically. 

You then decide to pop a question, "What's your name?", trying to be discreet. He says, "Sarry. Sarry Thyles." 

You then reply with, "Oh.. that's odd! You actually look like this one member from this one band I know. One Direction, the member is Harry Styles? Ever heard of them? They're kind of indie." He then replies back with, "Yeah! You know, I actually used to work on the road with them. Met all the members. The one who stood out to me most was a guy named Harry - kinda cool, we got very close, in fact.. if you can keep a secret.. I want you to know.. I am Harry Styles.. surprise!". And that is how you came to realize.. your Uber driver.. was your idol.


End file.
